


Day Six: Nesting and Mated to a Villain

by BunnyJess



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Near Fatal Injury, Neglect, Nesting, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd, Other, PTSD, Pack nesting, Roy Harper - Freeform, Serious Injuries, Trauma, mentions of:, omegajasontoddweek2020, pitbull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Slade appreciates his omega. Jason really is a handsome man. Some days he lavishes him with love because the mood strikes him. Other days are more like this one. His omega has nightmares and suddenly makes Slade regret never asking about the cause of some of his worst scars, such as the hideous one on his neck that shows how strong his Jay is. It's a good job they have the pack there to help calm and comfort the skittish omega.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691494
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day Six: Nesting and Mated to a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like giving Jay a different pack. The Wilson's are always fascinating to me because of how Slade clearly loves his kids but is shite at showing it.

Some days, when the sun was just right, Slade realised how much of a lucky man he was. The sun would play across his lover’s skin, showing off every scar and playing out what should have been a tragedy. Instead those scars showed just how strong his mate was in the face of adversity.

On days like that Slade would worship his omega. He’d build them a nest, ensuring it met his mate’s exacting standards and still enabled the sun to hit Jason just right. Then he’d drag the omega into it, usually pulling him out of a book or some case files. The alpha would then spend the day worshiping his mate.

It wasn’t all contained to sex. He’d lavish him with attention. Suffer through any version of a Jane Austin novel turned into a film or series. Jason’s favourite food would be all they consumed and his omega would feed only from his hand. All in all it always felt like a perfect day. By the end of it Jason would be the most relaxed Slade had ever seen him and, if the light just so happened to be in the same mood as the day before then he’d do it all over again.

Other days were like the current one. Jason would wake screaming. The tragedies of his past playing through in bright technicolour. Or he usually woke screaming.

Slade had woken because he’d felt his mate’s restless movements. Upon glancing at him to check it wasn’t a different kind of memory making him shift in his sleep he saw a sight that confused him. Jason had his hands clamped over his throat. Mouth opening but minimal sounds coming out. Almost as if he couldn’t speak because his airway was blocked.

The mercenary had never asked where Jason’s scars came from. He had a few himself, from his days pre-augmentation and because of his disaster of a first marriage. If he didn’t want to open up about them he hated to think how his loving, kind mate would feel about opening up about his own. The triangle of scar tissue that was at the end of his sternum was bad enough, the only part of his autopsy scar that the pit hadn’t erased due to its deep nature and the poorly formed scar it had ended up as. It was the same with a large chunk of Jason’s scars, all having such a poor healing environment that they’d been too deep for the pits magic to help.

As he watched his mate writhe, he was reconsidering that fact. He knew there was a scar on Jason’s neck, a neat incision that’s only possible from the sharpest of straight edges and quick intervention. It’s stark white with a hint of keloid scarring. An obvious mark across his mate’s naturally darker skin tone.

When he did manage to pull his omega from the nightmare it was just as he choked out ‘B’. The only person in Jason’s life, past or present, he called that was his ex-pack alpha. Bruce Wayne was an enigma that Slade had yet to solve. He preached about his moral code and yet allowed innocent people, innocent children like his own son, to end up in the hands of unhinged people.

Safe in the embrace of his alpha Jason finally started feeling calmer. Embarrassment slowly working its way in due to needing something as childish as a hug to soothe him. Even his step-kids didn’t need such things from Slade anymore. All were a similar age to Jason and had long gotten past needing the soothing embrace of the pack alpha.

Slade nosed at Jason’s head, breathing him in. “I can feel your cheeks burning my love. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Jason whined into Slade’s neck. The scent of his alpha, his home, working towards calming the last of the jitters. “My love, I have never asked about your scars as I was unwilling to answer about my own. It was selfish of me. Please, please Jay, can you tell me about the one on your neck?”

Jason shuffled around in Slade’s hold. Fearing he’d need to make a quick exit after he divulged the story. Surely no alpha would want an omega who caused their previous pack leader to go to such extreme lengths. He coughed a little, clearing his throat as a way to delay. Slade noses at his hair once again, his steadying presence one Jason knows he’s come to rely on too much. “You remember when I came back and, and wasn’t myself? Not completely anyway. Well, I made B choose.” Jason shut his eyes as some of his most painful memories flooded his mind. The Joker tied to the chair, building rigged to blow. Bruce bearing down on him. Guns and blood. Laughter. Wise cracks about photos and reunions. The batarang that nearly stole his voice, nearly stole his life. Would have done if The Sirens hadn’t found him. Ivy patching him up. Harley hunting down Joker. Selina sitting with him through the days and nights of depression that followed, never once leaving him when he woke up screaming her lover’s name in fear.

The omega doesn’t realise he’s been talking until he feels Slade’s hold get tighter. It feels wrong. Slade should be pushing him away. He forced his father to do that. To throw the blade that nearly killed him. To make a choice he’d never be able to follow through on. It had taken years of therapy with Harley to be able to understand that it was his fear that had made him act the way he did. His fear of Joker and his desperation of this father to follow through on his promise that Jason’d never need to be afraid again. That Bruce would always save him, come for him. Even when there was an empty grave that showed he didn’t always make it.

A growl breaks Jason out of his rambling. All his confused thoughts and most honest of truths spilling from his lips in an unconscious stream. He freezes until Slade curses and turns him back around so he can bury Jason’s face against his scent gland. The same scent gland with the mark showing them to be full mates, not just a half pair to keep an omega in line and in the pack. Not just a conquest but an equal.

“He, you mean,” in all the years they’d been together Jason had only ever seen Slade speechless once and that had been the day he’d bared his neck, asking in his own way where words failed him for them to be more. It sends a ripple of fear through his scent once again, strengthening it back up to toxic levels. If his kids were home Jason has no doubt they’d be crawling into the nest with them.

“I blame myself every damn day for what that fucker did to my Joey. He isn’t even alive anymore and Joey has forgiven me. It, I,” Slade tilts Jason’s face up and claims his lips in a soft, tender kiss. A stark contrast to the ones they usually share in their nest. Less fire and more adoration. “I am going to kill that fucker. That he has the nerve to still call you his son. No, nope. Not any more. You are my pack omega, the heart of this pack, I don’t want you working with him again. I don’t want to lose you.”

The earnest way Slade speaks breaks something in Jason. That little box he’d always kept locked. A box filled with hopes and dreams of having a pack of his own. Pups of his own. A mate who understood everything he’d been through and still loved him. Still wanted to touch him despite the over abundance of scar tissue.

He surges up, kissing Slade with passion edged in desperation. Not desperation towards losing his mate. More the desperate need to have his alpha, his husband, as close as physically possible. He moans his mate’s name as he grinds down on Slade’s crotch. A disappointed whine escaping when he realised that Slade isn’t hard.

Instead, as he looks his alpha over, Jason notices the hatred burning in Slade’s eye. The anger permeating his scent. Jason falls back, his side hitting the edge of the nest as he curls into a ball. Suddenly terrified he’s done something wrong.

The reaction Jason has to his anger adds more fuel to the fire burning through Slade. Someone, or more likely someone’s, caused that reaction in him. They made him think an alpha’s anger was a reason to cower and hide. It takes a few deep calming breaths, and running through the layout of Wayne Manor twice in his head, for him to calm down. The anger to stop seeping into his scent. Only then does he make a move towards Jason.

Slade approaches cautiously. Unwilling to further scare the marvel of a man before him. A man who should have a reason to he utterly fearless. He’d stared down death itself, had been to heaven (Slade refused to accept any other claims for his mate), and went ‘not today fuckers’. He’d fought back time and time again. He’d even come with Slade to face the demon who’d tried to rip him from this world. Had gripped Slade’s hand as his alpha did what no one had managed for him before. As the gun fired and took out the worst scum alive his mate hadn’t flinched. He’d stood firm, a solid presence to Slade in mind and body.

It take fifteen minutes to get his omega back into his arms, by which point Slade has plotted three and a half ways to kill the Bat. He may have made a promise to Jason to never go after his first decent pack alpha, but as far as Slade was concerned he wasn’t breaking that promise. Bruce lost the right to that phrase when he’d chosen to throw the batarang. That meant, for Slade at least, the first decent pack alpha Jason had ever had was either Dick or himself. He’d have said that Harper kid but he’s pretty sure he’s an omega like Jason. There is just something false about the alpha scent he emits. Something trying to cover the sweeter undertones indicative of a healthy omega. He hasn’t asked, and won’t ask, what Harper chooses to present himself as is up to him.

The mercenary starts up a deep, growly purr. All prime alpha and far deeper than any Jason can produce. It soothes his mate further, his own higher purr joining in.

It only stops when they’re joined by Joey and Rose, the latter carrying Eyre the pit bull Jason found on patrol one night. It changes to a small questioning noise, the omega turning in Slade’s arms to look his alpha over.

“You need your pack. I’m guessing they figured you also needed your damn dog.” Slade grumbles.

Jason snorts softly. “You love that damn dog, don’t try to hide it. You’re a big softy.”

It’s difficult to refute the omega when he’s already pulling the three new occupants into one big cuddle pile. Eyre setting over her favourite human in a clear indication to make Jason feel better. It’s also a hard fact set in stone when Slade spends the rest of the evening spoiling Jason in the non-sexual ways he would if it had been a different wake-up. His phone on silent as it blows up with texts from Grayson and the other Bats, all clearly having been kept in the dark over where Jason’s scar came from. It’s looking more and more likely that he won’t need the infiltration plans he’s been working on, not with the way they’re all reacting.

Having his pack in his arms Slade is reminded of how strong each of those he loves has been. How they’ve gotten over such extremes and still found a way to accept him, to let him into their hearts and lives when they had every right to deny him. After hearing just what the Bat did to his omega he’s even more thankful, he might have never been the one to hurt his kids but he did let it happen. He was the cause more often than not. He makes a silent promise to do better. Even going to far as to offer to give Jason a pup of his own. He’s already shown how good a mother he can be, even if Slade’s pups are close to his own age. Offering to help his mate raise one from a young age sounds like the perfect way for him to show Jason just how much he deserves all the love he has in his life. A life Slade is now even more grateful for him surviving through.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes Jay did name his dog after Jane Eyre.


End file.
